Several conventional tool storage devices are known and used for storing a plurality of tools and accessories. A number of such conventional tool storage devices are stored in a flatbed of a truck. These devices however are often time consuming to construct, use a large portion of the truck flat bed which could be better utilized for other purposes and do not allow a plurality of tools and accessories to be stored in a neat, organized fashion.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,295, discloses a tool box which becomes an integral part of a pickup truck. The tool box has a plurality of tool drawers and has side doors for access to the tools. To install the tool box, the user must remove a portion of the truck bed directly behind the cab of the truck. The tool box is disposed within the removed portion. The installation of the device requires a great deal of effort, and also uses a large portion of the truck bed which significantly lessens the truck bed space available for the user for other purposes.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,457, issued to Polk, discloses a cargo and storage apparatus for vans and similar vehicles. The cargo storage container has a pair of receptacles which form a closed, sealed compartment. The receptacles are hingedly mounted on the rear exterior of a van-like vehicle. The container or compartment can store a variety of items such as suitcases, bags, fishing equipment but is not adapted to store a number of different items in a neat, organized fashion. The user must store all items in one single compartment and smaller items would likely be difficult to find. Furthermore, the device require significant assembly, such as removing the tail lights to install the device, significantly increases the length of the vehicle, and requires one to alter the structure of his or her vehicle.
European Patent Publication No. EP 1162318, by Deere & Co. discloses an integral utility box which is mounted to a side of a work vehicle. The box has a plurality of walls. Each wall has a vertical pocket with horizontal steps extending across the pocket. The steps have a plurality of horizontally extending bars having open slots between adjacent bars. The device, however, is not adapted to store a variety of different sized tools or accessories neatly, including blueprints or extension cords, in a neat, organized fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,636, issued to Barajas, discloses a rolling tool box which is slidably mounted between channels on opposite side walls of a flat bed pickup truck. The tool box can thus slide from a front end of the truck bed adjacent to the cab to the rear of the cab. The tool box allows the user repeated access to his or her tools without the need to jump on and off the truck bed. One disadvantage of the tool box size of the tool box takes up a great deal of space of the cab. Oftentimes, truck users need the full space of the flatbed of their trucks. Furthermore, although the tool box allows a user immediate access to his or her tools, the tool box has uniform drawers and thus is not adapted to store, for immediate access, a number of different tools or accessories in a neat, organized fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,719, issued to Carter III, discloses a storage enclosure for a pick up truck. The enclosure is supported by the load deck sidewalls of a pickup truck. The storage enclosure is designed such that the tailgate of a truck provides access to the storage container. The storage contains spans substantially the width of the truck bed. The storage container is raised above the truck bed such that larger items such as lumber can be slid under the storage container and stored in the flatbed of the truck. Although the storage enclosure allows more use of the flat bed than other flatbed tool storage devices, the storage enclosure does not allow for organized storage a number of tools and items of different sizes such as blueprints, hammers, paint cans, or clipboards.
Some conventional tool storage devices are not adapted to fit on a vehicle, but are also not adapted to store a plurality of different sized tools and items in a neat, organized fashion with immediate access. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,296, issued to Hart, Jr., discloses a utility chest for emergency supplies which is stored within the trunk of a standard vehicle. The chest has a main storage compartment which has a plurality of partitions forming a plurality of individual compartments. There is a shallow drawer for storing tools. Further, there is a hinged lid having spring clip fasteners on the underside of the lid for storing additional items. The device would not be useful for an individual who desires quick and easy access to a plurality of tools and devices because the device would require one to repeatedly open and close the trunk of the vehicle.
Similarly, Japan Patent No. JP11139212, issued to Seishiro, discloses a multilayer sheet having a pocket which can be installed on the inner trunk lid surface of an automobile. The pocket is designed to hold frequently used tools or documents. The pocket in limited in size and thus is incapable of holding a number of different tools or accessories. Additionally, the device would not be useful for an individual who desires quick and easy access to a plurality of tools and accessories because the device would require one to repeatedly open and close the trunk of the vehicle.
Other conventional tool organizers are not designed to fit within a vehicle, but do allow for storage of different tools. However, these devices are not capable of being securely stored without transfer of the device to an additional storage device. Also, these devices similarly are not designed for neat, organized storage of a variety of tools or items of vastly different shapes and sizes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,305, issued to Ahearn, discloses a magnetically mounted tool pouch. The tool pouch is designed for personnel working beneath a vehicle. The tool pouch contains a plurality of magnets for holding the pouch on a side of the vehicle. There are two different kinds of pouches affixed to its surface. A first type of pouch has two closed sides, a closed bottom, and an open top. A second type of pouch has two closed sides, a partially open bottom, and an open top for long handle tools. The pouches are not, however, adapted to house a plurality of other types of accessories, such as clipboards, tape, or blueprints, in a neat, organized fashion. Furthermore, the pouch cannot be stored securely unless the user transports the device to an additional storage location.
Another such conventional tool storage device is a tool pouch which is adapted to be wrapped around a bucket. The device has several pouches, however, these pouches are adapted for smaller tools. The device is therefore limited because the user is unable to hang any linear items or articles such as a T-square, blueprint or leveling stick on the pouch. Additionally, the tools also cannot be stored securely without having to transport the device to an additional storage location.
Other conventional tool storage devices are known and used but such devices do not disclose any means of eliminating the insufficiencies discussed above. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2001/0048268 by Switkes, discloses a compact egonomic weatherproof mobile workstation, preferably used for woodworking. The unit comprises multiple compartments by joining structural panels in perpendicular, parallel and opposing horizontal configurations. The compartments can house tools or other supplies while the workstation is configured such that its top surface may be used as a workstation. In a preferred embodiment, the unit is carried on a conventional utility trailer. This storage device is unnecessarily large for most users who merely need storage and easy access to a number of different tools and items. Furthermore, the compartments are not designed to store a plurality of tools and items of different sizes in a neat, organized manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,655, issued to Salopek, discloses a storage container which is assembled in the space behind the seats of an extended cab truck. The container is formed from a plurality of different panels, which also form different storage compartments. One disadvantage of this device is once the container is assembled, it is not possible to remove it from the truck. Furthermore, the panels preferably form four different compartments which are not adapted to store a number of tools and accessories of vastly different sizes such as blueprints, hammers, paint cans, or clipboards in a neat, organized fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,571, issued to Canni et al., discloses a seat back system having a pocket for storing a storage case. The system comprises a rigid pocket secured within a recess between the back shell and foam bun of a vehicle seat. A storage case, which is similar to a briefcase, has a handle disposed on a side such that the case can be easily inserted and removed from the pocket. The storage case again is very limited in size and is not adapted to store larger items such as blueprints, drills, or extension cords in the same device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,005, issued to Norton, discloses a portable tool truck having a molded plastic body. There is a first door mounted at one side of the body and a second door mounted at the opposite side of the body. There are numerous tool storage pockets, slots, and apertures defined in the truck body and in the interior of both doors to store a plethora of diverse tools. For individuals needing a means of storing a number of different tools in their vehicle, the truck is not a useful solution for varied tool storage for most individuals. The truck is large and cumbersome, and would require arduous labor to load and unload the truck onto a flatbed of a truck. Also, the truck would require additional security measures to prevent the tool truck, as a whole, from being stolen.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a tool pouch having a plurality of pockets and supports to store a plurality of tools and accessories of different sizes, and which is preferably mounted on a rear wall of a cab of a truck-like vehicle providing immediate access and secure storage of the stored items within the protected interior environment of the vehicle.